Murphy's Law
by 7thDwarf
Summary: Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong' Be wary of the peace that lingers, for hiding behind it is pure disaster. The number three was never really lucky. DeixSakuxSasu- Prologue as full summary/intro! Rated T in case..?


**A/N:** Heyy ^^ I put up this story once, but I took it down. For that one person that favorite d it, this is for you! I was going through files and I passed this one. I read it and it didn't seem too bad...(yes I know, I said I disliked Sasuke and Sakura, and SasuxSaku, but regardless [; this story was written/started before that) Yeah...I'm not that great at writing romance, I admit; but I can still try for all you readers I wish I had! (or hope I have....)

Please tell me if I should continue writing this story.

_________________________________________________________________________________

The day was sweltering as she dragged her feet along the deserted path. Sakura had just returned from a debilitating mission.

'_Come on Sakura; don't let a little exhaustion bring you down! You just got rid of fish face!' Her inner chanted at her lethal victory. _Her mission was to eliminate Kisame, and to her unknown luck, she happened to catch him while he was returning from a mission; far from the Akatsuki base._  
_

Sakura had just battled the notorious Kisame. Unsurprisingly, he left her in a condition no better than dead. She let out a painful sigh as she collapsed in the center of the road; her last though being, _"Too much blood loss; at least I was able to complete the mission..." _

________________________________________________________________________

"_It's a shame I had to get rid of that woman. She's the only person to actually see the beauty of my clay. Ah, well, guess that's too bad." _Deidara scanned the ground as he was exiting the battle. He swiftly released a large clay bird from his hands, and got on it. Eyes keen on any human or figure on the ground, he quickly made it back to the Akatsuki base.

Unable to hide his awe, his eyes slightly enlarged. It was _gone_; completely. A clean landscape was before his eyes; unable to control his thoughts, the beauty mesmerized him, but shock was still penetrating him.

Expeditiously, his head swiveled. Nothing but the wind marred the sedative terrain. What happened? Silently doing a quick run around the area, he was positive; it was _empty._

Out of instinct, he sharply turned around. There, lying on the ground was a body; from where? Slowly, Deidara approached it. Curiosity nagged at him as he studied it. There were major injuries, the person was unidentifiable. _'Must be dead,'_ he thought. Taken by shock, Deidara speedily retracted his leg as an arm reached out. "Deidara," it moaned, agony dripping off the words. "Go…free…avenge…please…I…Akatsuki…emergency."

His eyes widened as he comprehended the voice seeping out of the near corpse's mouth. The voice was one he rarely heard, but he knew it; knew it well. It was Pein.

All he recalled of the attack was seeing a mysterious group in intruders, surrounded with a dangerous aura. Next, blood was splattered and the scene went red. Replaying the words in his mind, Deidara thought about what Pein had said. The go and free could've meant he was free, since the Akatsuki was no longer. Avenge might've referred to terminating the Uchiha, and Akatsuki emergency could only have one meaning.

After much waiting and work, the Akatsuki was able to create a jutsu in the case of an emergency. It would eliminate all proof of the hide out, not covering it, but making it disappear. Simply, disappear. Gone; nothing. For anyone to use it, it would have to be a crucial situation. If Pein did it, the Akatsuki's _leader_, it must have been the last resort!

His mind set, Deidara once again summoned his bird, and was gone.

Sasuke and two others jumped branch to branch; other than Kisame and Itachi, due to their absence, he had an irksome feeling that someone else was alive…

________________________________________________________________________

Hoped you liked it; review please!


End file.
